youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lennox Chase
History Lennox Chase was born to prostitute Marissa Chase and an unknown father 23 years ago in the Suicide Slum in Metropolis. Lennox was abused as a child, and at age seven Marissa's pimp shot 3,500 rounds into their house, killing the both of them. Lennox initially went to Heaven because of his childhood innocence, however whilst he was up there he pissed off the angel Gabriel and was banished down to hell. When Lennox was down there, he met up with magician John Constantine who taught him how to trick the Princes of Hell into letting him back onto the Earth. As a final gift, the boys mentor gave him his trench coat, filled with black magic, it gifted the boy with various magical abilities. After trapping demon child Zachary Holmes into a dark magic circle, Lennox summoned the demon prince known as Brofsky Uktarf. To fulfill his debt to his former master Shane Holmes, Brofsky was forced to do whatever he had to rescue Shane's son. Forming a deal with Brofsky, Shane released the boy and his soul was returned to Earth, however Brofsky was further tricked by the boy as he was forced to jump into the Dark Circle in place of the boy, transported to Earth and banished from his old life in Hell, all of his royal powers stripped from him. Finally back on Earth, Lennox began to use the powers given to him by the trench coat of Constantine to help people suffering from the supernatural, albeit by some rather gruesome means. As people began to die around him, he realized that he was hated in heaven and hell, and that he might as well take advantage of it. Over the next few years, the boy fell into his own little pit of insanity and despair. In one of his misadventures, Lennox was exorcising a demon in Lima, Peru, when he met Zen Grayson, a young magician also working the case. In the end, Zen was not able to do what was needed to kill the demon, and it fell to Lennox to murder the fourteen year old boy who had planted the demon. Zen tried to convince Lennox to join young justice and go toward the lighter side, however he refused, as all people who had gotten close to him in the past had ended up dead. The young girl did not ask again, horrified by her fellow magician's quick readiness to kill the young man in the sewers. Later, Lennox worked on a case of a demon who had helped a gang member named Charlie Fox survive a bullet shot to the brain. While on this case, Lennox met up with Agent Alaska (AKA John Norris), the very person who had shot Fox who believed that Charlie's survival was due to some sort of illegal sciences. Alaska was nearly killed in a battle with the demon who had helped Charlie, however Alaska's partner Atlantis called his butler to fight off the demon. Lennox quickly recognized the butler as a demon himself, in fact the same demon prince who he had banished to the Earth years ago. Lennox attempted to destroy the demon, however the genius of his master combined with the butlers power proved too much for the magician. He finally managed to outsmart the two however, using his magic to convince the both of them that he had shot the boy in the chest with his Colt Diamondback, despite the fact that he had merely fired a blank. When the butler was distracted, Lennox caught him in a chalk devil's trap, beginning the ritual of his destruction. Lennox was finally convinced to stop by a young girl named Nekoda, who he would later discover was using mind control. Before he left, a member of Fox's gang named Kid stole a potion off of Chase, using it to keep Charlie alive now that the demon was dead. About a year later, Lennox would meet up with the vigilante group known as the Nobodies, investigating a rift in space which he feared might allow the souls of the damned to escape from hell back into the human world. Lennox discovered that this rift was also allowing the team's mysterious leader Lars to communicate with them, and despite his strong life choice of working alone, he finally agreed to work under the guidance of Lars so to stop the upcoming catastrophe. As demons filled the waking world, Chase and the Nobodies worked along with the rest of humanity to stop the end of the Earth. Chase soon discovered that the rift was the work of Angel Gabriel, a person who hated him and his mentor John Constantine more than an angel ever had hated anyone. Because of this hatred, the angel had been banished from heaven, an act that even increased his anger further. Chase worked alongside the spirit of his mentor once more to trick Gabriel into sending them back in time before he had lost his Angelic rank. Here in the past, Chase used his magic to convince the elders that Gabriel was not filled with any hatred. They quickly realized the magic of a Constantine, and seeing John's spirit next to Lennox were convinced by the two that Lennox was a twin of John created by the presence as a representation of all of his good. Knowing that a dark twin of Constantine had already been created, the council believe Lennox, making him an honorary member of the council (as a direct creation of the presence). Lennox thus banished Gabriel to hell instead of Earth, traveling back to the modern day and using up most of his power to seal the rift and send back the spirits of the damned to Hell. Though Lennox had used up most of his magic, the angel blood still inside of him made his magical abilities far stronger. Since then Lennox's position as an angel councilor has served him well on many, many of his misadventures. Personality Lennox doesn't like to be around people as those he gets close to often end up dead, and thus the young man is very lonely. He is also very depressed and used to have various mental diseases such as OCD, however most of them healed when he became a councilor of Heaven. His soul is also "scarred with the burns of hell", meaning his wounds go all the way down to his soul. Lennox often wishes he could just fit in for once, however he still declines all chances to as he is afraid of those he loves being killed. When he does have friends however, Lennox is very protective and will go as far as to go back to hell to help them survive his various misadventures. He also carries on his mentor's legacy as the King of One Liners, and has a quite dark sense of humor. He has a photographic memory which he was given when he was in hell so that his soul would always remember the torture he was to suffer for his earthly sins. If you get to know him, he can be very kind, and is in fact quite the charming young lad. Appearance Lennox has scraggly blonde hair which he combs in the exact same style of his mentor, John Constantine. His hair is almost never washed due to his lack of time to worry about hygiene, and because of this he suffers from chronic dandruff. He has a five o' clock shadow and looks much older than his age. His face is a mess of bruises and scars throughout his various adventures. Because of his mental scars, Lennox is known to smoke cigars and is an alcoholic, despite him being underage. He wears various pieces of jewelry which ward off various demons and spirits. His pockets and his satchel are filled with various weapons and other random items. He can always be seen wearing the Constantine Trenchcoat as it is the source of most of his magical power, and he typically wears button up shirts and ties underneath them. In his satchel he always holds his journal which he has enchanted to have an unlimited amount of pages. The pages are filled with various scribbles of magic symbols and the real parts of various religious books and poems. He bears a resemblance to his mentor John Constantine, though they won't admit it. Trivia *Lennox has regenerative abilities due to his angel blood *Lennox's similarities to John have earned him far more enemies than he should have is his young life *Lennox's eyes glow scarlet when he uses magic, whilst John's glow blue *Lennox is on the FBI's most wanted watchlist *Lennox's pet is an immortal Hellhound named Scruffy *Lennox has purchased at least one apartment in every state *Lennox is extremely resourceful *Lennox is a fan of the Terminator Films *Lennox's favorite color is red, as his life has been soaked in blood *Lennox recently discovered his father, a serial killer who Lennox promtly murdered *Lennox has often clashed with the Zatara family *Lennox has often clashed with Young Justice *Lennox is considered an ally of the Nobodies *Lennox only buys the most explensive cigars *Lennox has a Genius Level intellect of 200 *Lennox has died and come back over 35 times *Lennox's mentor John Constantine often aids him in his quests *Of the times Lennox has died, he has gone to Hell 36 times, Purgatory 7 times and Heaven 3 times *Lennox has been put in various prizons and asylums in his short lifetime, however he has managed to escape from them all *Lennox is technically 23, however due to his time spent dead he has only lived 18 years Gallery L1.jpg L2.jpg L3.jpg L4.jpg L5.jpg L6.jpg L7.jpg L8.jpg L9.jpg L10.jpg Category:Antihero Category:Eighteen Category:Male Category:Lennox & Company Category:Magic Category:Characters